


Dangerous Phraseology

by quiet_compassion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Another Wall Slam fic? Groundbreaking, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is trying so hard to appear put together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Romance, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_compassion/pseuds/quiet_compassion
Summary: The trouble with four-letter words is that one tends to lead to another.  As a demon, this is a fact Crowley is well aware of, one he is meant to exploit. First, comesenvy, then comeshate, then comeshell.More to the point,nicecould lead tokind, which might lead togood.  And that just won’t do, Crowley thinks as he shoves Aziraphale against a wall in an effort to shut him up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Dangerous Phraseology

  
  


The trouble with four-letter words is that one tends to lead to another. As a demon, this is a fact Crowley is well aware of, one he is meant to exploit. First, comes _envy,_ then comes _hate,_ then comes _hell_. 

More to the point, _nice_ could lead to _kind_ , which might lead to _good._ And that just won’t do, Crowley thinks as he shoves Aziraphale against a wall in an effort to shut him up. And really, it has nothing (or at least, very little) to do with such words being insufficiently demonic. No, it’s just that some doors ought to remain closed.

_Want_ becomes _need_ becomes...

_Love._

And okay, maybe it’s a bit late to close that particular door, but the door ought to, at the very least, be ignored, for Crowley’s sanity if for no other reason. Because Aziraphale has been oh so consistently inconsistent! Why is it, Crowley asks himself as he hisses angrily in Aziraphale’s face, that this angel—who continually reminds him of the lines of distinction between _evil_ and _holy_ , between _fast_ and _slow_ —insists on pointing out their points of commonality? How can he go on about the necessity of separation--“your side, my side”--one moment only to pout and smile over a miracled-clean coat the next?

Crowley cannot allow himself to acknowledge the door Aziraphale is opening now, the one that teases “You and I are not so different after all”, because he knows that Aziraphale will all too soon slam it closed again.

  
  


Aziraphale does not appear unnerved or even unsettled by either Crowley’s manhandling or theatrical diatribe. Instead, he allows himself to be pressed against the wall--pressed against Crowley--and stares at the demon, wearing an expression Crowley will not allow himself to categorize. Because he knows how quickly a _wish_ can become a _hope_.

All the same, Crowley thinks, as his hands grip Aziraphale’s well-worn coat, as Aziraphale’s eyes drag down Crowley’s face only to land at his lips, this may not have been the best way to go about keeping dangerous doors closed. He knows the _feel_ of the angel against him; he can see Aziraphale _bite_ his own lip, eyes still locked on Crowley’s. It’s all too easy to open one more door, to lean forward one final inch and _kiss_.

And that _kiss_ elicits a _gasp_ which becomes a _groan_ and--

This is a bad idea.

It’s so dangerous to allow himself to _have,_ to _hold,_ because he might begin to imagine that he can _keep._ These little four-letter words will be his undoing and Crowley uses all his strength to pull away, as if he can unwalk through a door, as if he can unknow the taste of Aziraphale’s kiss.

He attempts to take a steadying breath but then there is a _hand_ in his _hair_ and the angel crashes their _lips_ back together.

Suddenly it’s all four-letter words. Each thought of _risk_ , and _pain_ , and _loss_ has been replaced by a repeating mental chant of _more_ , and _stay_ , and _mine._

The angel’s kiss is _hard_ and his hair is _soft_ , just like Crowley always imagined it would be. There’s a _push_ and a _pull_ and Crowley’s heart is thundering victoriously because he knew that they would fit together. They are different, yes, but not in the ways that matter. Their contrasts make them stronger; they are better together and this is _good_ . Not Good, but _good_ . And he is _warm_ , but he doesn’t _burn_ . He is on the _edge_ , but he will not _fall._ He is _home_.

There are footsteps heading their way, heels clicking on the floor. This moment is about to shatter and Crowley isn’t ready for that. 

_More, stay, mine._

It’s not a conscious decision; he just needs more time. And miraculously, he has it. Before the footsteps can reach their section of corridor, and without so much as removing his mouth from Aziraphale’s, time has stopped. The moment may not shatter but it does vanish. There is stillness in the air where there had been frenzy. Aziraphale pulls back, gives Crowley a _look_ . With baited-breath, all Crowley can do is _pray_ (To who? He’s not quite sure. Perhaps to Aziraphale.). 

Don’t slam this door. Don’t lock me out.

He braces for a denial, for the look of regret that will inevitably overtake the angel’s face. But it doesn’t come. Instead, there appears a shy little _grin_ . Aziraphale looks _calm,_ and _sure_ , and incandescently happy. True to form, Crowley has a thousand questions. Words built of innumerable letters rise up within him only to catch in his throat. There’s too much to say; where would he even begin?

Aziraphale silences his whirling thoughts with another kiss. Gentle, brief, an assurance.

“ _Okay_?” he asks. 

“ _Yeah_.”

And it is. There are countless conversations ahead of them--endless possibilities. But first, they need to ensure that there is a future.

They’ve got a boy to _find._ An Apocalypse to _stop._ A world to _save._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the incomparable [tamrapraxidike](https://tamrapraxidike.tumblr.com/) for her feedback and encouragement!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://quiet-compassion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
